A New Brand of Miracle
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: (Canon Darvey) Donna is in trouble for the Coastal Motors and Harvey has to find a way to get her out it


**Prompt by ****Giu ( Giuls8989):** Married Darvey; Donna is in trouble for the Coastal Motors and Harvey has to find a way to get her out of it

..

The first wisps of snow drifted lazily down into the city outside the all glass surroundings of Harvey Specter's office, creating the illusion that the lawyer was looking outwards from a snow globe. He lifted his head to the scene before him, smirking at the sight as he thought how excited Donna would be to see it, she'd been raving on and on about how she wanted to see a white Christmas, seeing as it was her first holiday season remaining in the city to spend it with Harvey, rather than returning home to the always snowy at Christmas, Cortland.

The thought of his wife made him buzz with a new burst of energy, no longer feeling quite as worn out from the long day of work. He piles the mess of documents neatly at the corner of his desk, slipping his arms back into his suit jacket as he stands, ready to return home, Donna having left earlier to do some Christmas shopping.

"Mr Specter," he almost startles at the sound of his own name, having been so caught up in his own daydream of their first Christmas together. Upon looking up he sees Tony Steinham, a Senior partner, and member of the firm as almost as long as himself.

"Tony," he greets, slightly taken aback by his presence, "If there's something you need it'll have to wait, I'm just about to head home to my wife –" he loves being able to say that, a sense of pride attached to the phrase.

"Actually, that's exactly who I'm here to discuss," he replies, and quite abruptly at that, "I've never been one to sugar coat, so I'll do you the service of just getting straight to it, I'm calling a hearing of the firm's board to call into question Donna Pa- _Specter's_ position at this firm."

"Excuse me?" Harvey bites back, not missing the slanderous tone he used when referring to her married name.

"Well I, among others find it quite unusual that a glorified secretary with no legal qualifications whatsoever, was prompted to COO, over the likes of myself and others who have worked at this firm for years on end and barely received an ounce of recognition for it. It just won't stand anymore." He replies in a tone of feigned innocence, handing over the form summoning Donna for a hearing in two days times, "I thought seeing as she's not even here at this hour, you could deliver it to her, at home." He finishes in a condescending manner.

"I know what this about," he slams the file down in utter disgust, shoulders rolling back in that way the Donna always teased him about, something he does when he feels he's on defence, "You're bitter you've been passed over for named partner again." He says through gritted teeth.

"You're damn right I am, and in my opinion, COO is the next best thing, I deserve a seat at the table."

"And on what grounds exactly are you calling this hearing?" he's afraid to hear the answer, fearing what he knows is the most likely route for any revenge seeker to take against her.

"Hmm, let me see, coastal motors… her involvement with the Mike Ross scandal, just to name one or two, and of course, her _convenient_ relationship with you…"

"Watch yourself." Harvey growls, ears burning in fury.

"Well, it's getting late and I have more work to do, I trust you'll deliver the news," he says nonchalantly as though referring to the news of a change of dinner plans. He heads for the door, turning once more with a sly smirk, "And Merry Christmas to you and yours Harvey."

.

He trudges through the door later that evening, dragging his feet as he delays breaking the news to Donna as long as he possibly can. Turning the corner into the living area, he finds her perched on the floor, surrounded by boxes of various shapes and sizes, some wrapped, some still waiting, she's dressed in her usual evening combo of an oversized jumper and leggings, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Harvey, hey." She says softly, smiling as she lifts her head to him, asking excitedly "Did you see the snow?"

"I did." He removes his coat, slinging it over the back of the sofa and lowering his gaze from hers sheepishly.

It's a tell-tale trait of his that alerts her to the fact that something's off, placing down her roll of tape and rising from her spot on the floor by the Christmas tree.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" he blurts out before thinking, forever caught off guard by her ability to read him like the morning paper.

She replies only with a tilt of the head, eyebrows raised in a challenge, as though to say, you really think you can outsmart me?

"It's bad news," he says shortly, never having been good at this kind of conversation, "One of our senior partners, has called a hearing to call into question your position as COO.."

"What?" she breathes, every ounce of lightness dissolving from her face.

"Listen, Donna, I don't want you to worry about this, the guys an asshole and he's only doing this because he's been passed over for named partner so many times –"

"How could this happen," she sighs exasperated, beginning a slow pace of the floor, running a hand through her well-placed hair, "I bet I can guess what the basis for his claim are, how we lost Kessler, Coastal motors and I suppose the fan favourite how I got myself to COO in the first place."

He grimaces, not sure what to say to make this seem better, her talent of hitting the nail on the head too much for him to contend with, "I'll fix this." It's not an empty promise but it's a steep one nonetheless.

"When is it to be? After Christmas." She mumbles, the thoughts of this hanging over head for the length of the holidays sending her spiralling further into fury.

He knows what she's thinking, but doesn't have faith that his answer is much better than what she's imagining, "Two days from now."

"Are you kidding me." Somehow it managed to get worse, giving her only forty eight hours to prepare for the worst.

"Donna-"

"Don't." she raises a hand to stop his attempt at comfort, "I appreciate your wishful thinking Harvey, but the reality of it is, I'll more than likely be out of my office and back on your desk before the New Year." She states blankly, as though resolving herself to the fact that she's already lost.

"Merry Christmas to me." Donna grumbles, with a sigh, turning her back and disappearing into the bedroom, abandoning her present wrapping project, and Harvey supposes, her Christmas spirit along with it.

Neither sleep that night, Donna trying desperately to keep her composure, while Harvey's head turned with immense speed, working at a mile a minute to work his way out of this. He wanted to reach out to her, comfort her, but it had never been his strong suit, his usual tactic to find a solution rather than deal with the emotional outcome of the problem.

The sun is peeking out from behind the New York skyline when it finally hits him, swinging his feet out of the bed and heading straight for his wardrobe, like a man on a mission, if his plan is going to work he'll need as long as he can get, and the clock ticks a little louder from their bedside table as though challenging him. He scribbles a note hastily on a note pad beside the bed, leaving it on top of her phone so as not to wake her, before strutting out of the apartment, a bounce in his step that only the thought of her could put there.

_**The day of the Hearing**_

He stood in the corner of the crowded law library, taking in the bustling group, his foot tapping restlessly as he checked his watch for the third time. She'd asked that he arrive separately to her, while she wasn't ashamed of their relationship, she was right not to want to draw attention to it, today especially. He hadn't seen her since he'd left the house before her that morning, watching her every move as she dragged herself about the penthouse, as she had been doing since the news had broken.

A part of him worried she wouldn't show up, a feverish anxiety that niggled at the back of his mind, as though trying to tamper with his unwavering faith in her. Her demeanour the past two days was the root of his doubt, she hadn't been herself, especially for this time of year and it worried him.

He was just debating going to find her when the door swung open, and in she walked, head held high, looking as ethereal as ever, marching towards the chair left purposely vacant for her, as the chatter in the room slowly dulled to a muted silence.

"We I see no reason why we shouldn't begin." One of the partners said, he was standing next to Steinham, clearly affiliated with his cause.

"Mrs Specter, this meeting is being held in order to call into question your competence in your current position, is there anything you wish to say in your own defence before we begin?"

Donna takes a breath, speaking clearly, "This is nothing but an unwarranted attack on my character and quite frankly I can't believe I'm being treated as such by a place I've given almost two decades of my life to."

It's a good defence, pulling on the heart strings of those who know her and Harvey's chest thrums with pride, but they're not out of the woods yet, and as if on cue Louis steps beside him, "All set?" the shorter man whispers, he'd been almost as furious as Harvey had been at the news of this hearing.

He gives a short nod, watching on as the proceedings continue.

"Well then, if that's all you have to say, we might as well go on." The so-called host of the hearing says rather condescendingly, giving a gesture to Tony Steinham to proceed.

"Fellow partners, the first event which raised Donna Specter's name to my attention was in relation to the coastal motors case, while the details were thought to be kept quiet, we all know well how news travels fast around here and I for one think that, this particular situation, in which may I point out for those unaware, that Donna destroyed a key memo in the case, is a perfect testament to exactly the type of person she is-"

"Objection!" Louis starts, stepping among the crowd, his face turning a signature shade of red, "I for one, won't stand by while one of our own is attacked like this, Donna is and always has been the heart and soul of this firm, and I will challenge anyone who sees fit to disagree."

A murmur of what sounds like approval settles over the room, Donna's heart leaping a little faster in her chest as she catches her colleagues nodding, a tear forming in the corner of her eye at Louis' defence, despite her best attempts at composure.

"I agree with Mr. Litt," comes a voice from among the group, a dark haired woman standing, who Donna recognises as a junior partner, Madeline Casper, "I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing when I got word that this meeting had been called, to call into question someone who I've always considered to be one of the hardest workers at this firm, someone many of us aspire to be like… turns out I wasn't the only one," once again there is a hum of a agreement, louder this time, Donna's lip parting in shock, "We took it upon ourselves to have our own meeting to discuss the matter, and came to the conclusion that if you wish to attack the character and credibility of Mrs Specter, then we have the right to offer an opposition."

She glances back to Harvey, who nods his thanks, stepping toward the centre of the library, a thick folder in hand, "In this file, Mr. Steinham, fellow Partners, you will find hand written and signed statements from more than half the employees at this firm, from assistants and interns to named partners, all of which testify to why Donna is not only deserving of her position, but also a testament to why this firm wouldn't be standing today without her."

She's barely able to catch her breath, disbelief making the room before her almost blurry, afraid to move in case she wakes herself from what she thinks could only be a dream, all these people, the colleagues she believed to look down upon her, standing to her defence, it's all she's ever wanted, to feel secure and needed, coming true right before her eyes.

"So Mr. Steinham and all members who still see fit to move forward with this blatant attack, I suggest that you first have a read through these," he shoves the file into the opposing man's chest roughly, making sure he feels the weight of this firm's appreciation for his wife, "and see if you can still find probable cause to continue."

Tony almost gapes back, him and his small entourage clearly spellbound.

"All those in favour of calling off this hearing?" Louis asks the crowd.

She can't help the tears that begin to roll down her cheeks as one by one, nearly every person in the room rises to their feet with their hand raised high, a show of support dedicated to her, she stands along with them, shaking her head as she chokes out, "Thank you – thank you all so much." A shaky hand moving to cover her mouth as a smile of relief begins to form,

"Merry Christmas everyone, we'll see you in the New year." Harvey smiles.

He's met with a chorus of various holiday greetings as the crowd begins to filter out. Donna launching herself from her place and into his embrace with such force it almost knocks him off his feet.

"I told you I'd fix it, didn't I?" He smiles in her hair.

"I would berate you for playing the smug card right now but you know what," she sighs, leaning back to look at him, "I think for once you've actually earned it."

"Let's go home, I've had enough of this place for one year." He jokes, as they head home for the holidays.

XXX

She's sitting wrapped up by the fire when he enters the living room later that night, after spending an inordinate amount of time pretending to be in the shower while wrestling with wrapping paper and tape on the bathroom floor.

"Hey," he greets, as she turns her head to him, a content smile on her face that always makes him beyond elated, "I've got something for you."

"Harvey," she scolds, "Can't it wait one more day?" she teases, knowing he's never been much good at keep a secret, which she's recently discovered also applies to his lack of ability to have patience in giving gifts once he's got them.

"I promise I have your weight's worth in gifts to shower you in on Christmas morning, this was a last minute addition, and therefore, doesn't count."

"You've always been too good at arguing your case Specter." She rolls her eyes as he sits next to her, revealing the messily wrapped package from behind his back.

"Just open it, your honour." He jokes back, handing her the parcel.

Donna smiles, no longer able to resist as she tears away his clumsy attempt at wrapping, to reveal a bound book, with her name on the front.

"What's this?" she whispers, running her hand along the spine.

"It's a book that I had made up for you, containing each and every statement I received from the members of our firm."

"Oh my god, Harvey." She croaks, flicking through the pages to see kind words smiling back at her.

"Hey look at me," he prompts, covering her hand with his, "You're special, and not just to me, but to many, many people, I'm just lucky that you chose me, so whenever you doubt your worth, or some other jealous asshole with a chip on their shoulder comes around to threaten you, you'll always have this to look back on, as a reminder, that I'm not the only one who thinks you're amazing."

Donna stifles a sob as she lurches for him, overwhelmed by the unexpected events of the day and now this, something she never thought she'd have, clarification that she is good enough.

"Wow," she giggles as she gains composure, "Who would have thought Harvey Specter would be the man to reinvent the Christmas Miracle."

"Well, I am superman after all." He gloats with a wink, and for once she doesn't tease or argue.

"You sure are."


End file.
